: The American Indian/Alaska Native (Al/AN) population is characterized by significant health disparities and shortened life spans. The scientific base needed to understand and successfully treat these health problems from a culturally congruent perspective is limited for many reasons, including inadequate numbers of AI/AN scientists prepared for research careers. Nurse scientists hold a holistic point of view on physiologic, bio-behavioral, psycho-social and spiritual responses to health/illness experiences of individuals and communities and thus are well positioned to fill this gap. Therefore, the goal of this project is to double the number of Al/AN nurse scientists in 10 years (from 12 in the U.S. to a total of 24). A partnership between the MS program in nursing at the University of North Dakota and the PhD program in nursing at the University of Minnesota-Twin Cities will bridge the career transition from MS to PhD. Specific aims are to: 1) enroll, graduate, and bring to PhD application 7 Al/AN MS students with Bridge support during the first 3 project years; 2) ensure rigorous research training in a bi-culturally supportive environment at the MS level; 3) enhance the research opportunities and expertise at the UND College of Nursing; and 4) prepare UMN-TC faculty for advisement of Al/AN doctoral students in an academically effective, culturally acceptable manner. Six Bridge activities will include: faculty development; linked Bridge student recruitment; dual MS advisement/PhD mentorship matched with student research interests; student participation in faculty research; training for dissemination and utilization of research findings that includes Al/AN tribal participation; and bicultural support for student retention and progression from university-based student services and from the Al/AN community. The successful UND/RAIN.